


Overlooked

by JokerBatman232



Series: Quills & Ink [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, This was going to be smut, but then i realised we haven't gotten that far into the actual story line for that yet, hidden merlin references, it's three AM, marthur - Freeform, neck sucking, please god help me, so have some end of year revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerBatman232/pseuds/JokerBatman232
Summary: A very short drabble between my faves.Or, the one where I hide merlin/arthur references in my hogwarts au fics and giggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be smut.

Marceline hums into the empty study hall, enjoying the feeling of Bonnibel’s weight pressed against her side as she peered over her shoulder. It was soothing to feel the other girls heartbeat against her shoulder. 

“See, what isn’t even  _ _hinted__ at is that Merlin and Arthur were involved romantically.” Bonnibel muttered. Marceline’s eyebrows shot up. 

“They were gay?” She very nearly shrieked. “And everyone overlooked it?” 

Bonnibel hummed this time, shifting her weight so that she could put her hand on Marceline’s knee, and brought her other hand to tilt Marceline’s face ever so slightly so that she could press their mouths together. The Slytherin sighed contently, returning the kiss with her usual late night lazy enthusiasm, and left her quill in the ink pot so she could twist into a better angle. Her friend’s hand slid further up her thigh almost sinfully and Marceline’s breathing faltered. 

“It  _ _was__ a secret relationship.” Bonnibel continued into her mouth before tilting her head downwards. Marceline’s throat bobbed beneath her lips and she smiled. “Lady Gwen, whom Arthur had married a few years before his death, even said she knew of their relationship before anyone else. Says he married her to cover it up.” Marceline sighed, whether from the tale or from Bonnibel’s talented mouth she did not know, and closed her eyes.

“What time do you think it is?”

“Late. Probably.” Bonnibel whispered, burying her face into the older girls chest after finishing her handiwork on Marceline’s neck. “Wanna sneak back down into your room?”

“You know it.” 

The two packed up their things after another slow kiss and began to rush down to the dungeons, narrowly dodging a suit of armour and the caretakers cat. 


End file.
